


sub rosa

by kemonomimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: estinien can't catch a break.





	sub rosa

**Author's Note:**

> remember that april fools joke about the ffxiv manga
> 
> because i sure do

There is the flurry of the whisper of clothes against skin, the haphazard kick of a worn bucket by shuffling shoes, and the soft snick of a closing door, but no other noise in the empty hallway. A voice, muffled and distorted by another pair of lips, is hidden behind the shut door. Also locked away from view are the lanky limbs that shift and slide to fit together like puzzle pieces, and one pair of rapidly reddening ears.

Haurchefant nips at one -- tasty, is the sensation of teeth against vulnerable pointed ears. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Finally, his platinum-haired accomplice manages to hiss out a question, cheeks as flushed as his ears. 

The other’s smile is easy and undeterred by the other’s current lack of enthusiasm. “No one’s here, ‘Nyan.” The look he gets in return for the use of the embarrassing moniker is one that could melt the ice right off the shallow pool in the courtyard. Ambivalence and self-discipline stops any emotional response he has towards the doting girls using it, but discipline won’t stop him from glaring under his long white lashes at the man who currently had him pinned.

Haurchefant seems to enjoy the response, if the softening of his lips are anything by which to judge the situation.

A quick shuffle of limbs and the jovial elezen is the one with his back to the wall, Estinien’s nose ghosting against his because of the limited space in the supply closet. He takes the opportunity to peck it, affectionate.

The retort, hot and angry, dies on Estinien’s tongue and festers there when the soft ding of a text on his tombstone interrupts. Haurchefant cranes his neck to peek over and read the message on the screen, albeit upside-down. “‘Merc’s done early.” Pale brows furrow at the next text that immediately flashes across his screen. Apparently Aymeric was on his way.

Haurchefant stops him from opening the door with his palm flat against the well-maintained wood. “He knows we’re here.” His smile is lopsided, a sure sign of mischief. It annoys Estinien enough to erase it, crushing their mouths together for a brief moment.

It doesn’t break Haurchefant’s smile though, nor make him shift his hand from the door.

The soft patter of shoes against the marbled hallway tiles stills them both, and they wait in bated silence. Then comes the soft rap of knuckles, and Haurchant’s hand slides away easily. It opens, and another body slips in and shuts the door behind them. The limited space presses all three of them flush together, and pries an incensed growl from the throat of the middle occupant.

There’s an accusation of planning, scheming this little closet tete-a-tete mixed in with soft pleasantries, but there’s a palpable shift in the air; electricity in every movement, in every little shift.

Aw, sod it all -- or something akin to that notion Estinien mutters; it’s taken as permission as long fingers curl in his hair and pull just enough that he tilts his head back. Aymeric is quick to answer him by pressing their lips together. 

Stormy blue eyes are forced shut when his exposed neck is speckled with kisses, each more slow than the last. A hot lick startles out a low, shakey moan that is swallowed up by Aymeric’s kiss. It’s always Aymeric that coaxes him into slow, savoring kisses, but Haurchefant instigates it with his sporadic flutter of lips against his skin.

The closet is too hot, suddenly.

Aymeric must agree with Estinien’s private thought, because he is absently plucking undone the button’s of Estinien’s starched uniform shirt. Each bit of exposed skin gives Haurchefant something to brand with his lips, pausing to worry a mark on Estinien’s collar bone that will be explained away as a brush of misfortune in his physical training.

Estinien grabs at the edges of the shelves -- anything to keep him anchored as the waves threaten to overtake and overwhelm him.

“Damn you both,” he mutters, but it’s more hoarse and soft than he intended. It makes Aymeric peer out from under heavy lashes at him though, so it was worth it.

“Damn, indeed,” Aymeric remarks, dignified, even with his cock hard in his pants and nestled between himself and Estinien. Haurchefant is not much better, humming when it rocks just right against Estinien’s thigh.

“I don’t want to fuck in a closet,” he protests, but his annoyance stems from the realization that if they change locations his body will be temporarily denied of the heat and the thrill.

“My place?” It’s a soft suggestion from Aymeric, but it could have gone without saying. The big, empty house’s walls have borne witness to quite a few swivings under its roof.

When they exit the closet, they’re each the picture of dignity -- well, maybe not Haurchefant, but his cheerful demeanor has won him his popularity, the way Estinien’s quiet, aloof demeanor won his own share of admirers. Their secrets are closed away when the door shuts, and so they will remain.

Until they make it to Aymeric’s home, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll add another chapter or two? i dunno.


End file.
